Recon
~ Recon the Absol ~ One day in a normal town, where nothing happens besides dogs getting out, a boy finds a great deal on a Pokemon Sapphire. He buys, unbeknownst to the horrors that lie within. He started playing an hour later, making a profile named "Halo". He starts it up, but instead of having the normal starters, it had an Absol in all of them. The player, Absol being his favorite Pokemon, was very excited by this event. He decided to take the one on the far right, naming it Recon. He looked at Recon in the summary page, looking at its move set. It had only one move, which was the weak Splash that any Magikarp had. The player went into battle, expecting to be beaten immediately since Recon had only Splash, but, surprisingly, it was a KO on every Pokemon he encountered. Eventually he made it to the Elite Four, which he thought he would beat easily. The player did beat the first three, making it to Drake, the last Elite. Recon was worn out, and when the player looked at his summary, Recons picture showed him panting, with gashes and burns. The player suddenly had a feeling of dizziness, which almost made him pass out. The player regained his posture, wondering what had just happened. When he looked back at the screen, Recon was gone, replaced with a black screen that read: "Why did you pick me?", which was written in blood. It then showed a short picture of Recon covered in pixelated blood. The player gasped in horror, throwing his DS across the room. The DS short circuited, then promptly shut off. One year later... ' ' The player got home from school one day, having a lot of homework. He wanted to put off doing his homework, so he decided to dig up his old DS, which still had the Sapphire cartridge in it. Without remembering the events that had happened, he turned it on. The parental warning screen came up, but then the player heard a whimper. The screen turned back to Recon, which still had all the blood and gashes on him. The player then remembered the events. He took the game out, threw it in the trash, and grinned in relief. He went to the store later that day, buying Pokemon Black. He put it in the DS, turned it on, then put in his old name, "Halo". The events didn't happen again, which made the player at ease. He got to choose again between starters. But instead of the normal starters again, they all had Recon in the PokeBalls. The picture showed Recon good as new, but had the starters in the background, with there throats ripped out, with pools of blood gathering around them. He finally came to a conclusion: it wouldn't stop until he chose Recon. He chose the Recon where the Tepig should have been. Recon yelped with happiness. Then the players dog came in the room. Recon snarled making inhuman noises that shouldn't ever be heard. The players dog yipped and yapped, then was knocked to the floor by a black and white dog, without a collar. The unknown dog made short work of the players Chihuahua, snapping its neck with a whack of a paw. The player suddenly understood. The dog was Recon. And it wanted the player all to himself. The player screamed for his parents, then remembered they were at work. Tears were streaming down the players cheek, sad by the loss of his dog. Recon then transformed the dead dog into another black and white dog, which got up, yipped at the player, and started licking the player. "Choco you're alive! But you look like Recon..." the player said, happy that his dog was alive, but wondering how he would explain to his parents why the dog looked different. It turned out the parents thought that Choco looked the exact same, and couldn't see Recon. The player was happy, but wondered why only he could see and touch Recon. It turned out he didn't care either way. He just went with it, because if he tried to get rid of Recon he knew Recon would just come back. He tried to get rid of Recon one day, to no avail. The player ran away from home, with Recon right on his heels. He tried numerous times before he gave up. Recon "killed" every dog that liked the player, then proceeded to turn them into his own image, like he had done to Choco. 40 YEARS LATER.... ' ' All of the dogs have died, although their ghosts like to live in the players house. The Pokemon Generations at 65. Every time he tried to play, Recon followed him. He wasn't scared of Recon. He loved him. Never did he scold him for killing the other starters. He loved him so much, he didn't care. When the 66th gen came, Recon didn't show in any of the Pokeballs. In despair, the player hung himself by a shower curtain, with his face twisted into a mask of anguish. Every night on the street the player had lived on, the neighborhood claims to see shadows of a man, and an entire army of dogs at his heels. When they try to fall asleep, all they hear all the loving yips and yaps of the ghost dogs love for their ghostly owner. Category:Pokemon